Not so secret
by ImGonnaCallYouFern
Summary: Ziva, Tony McGee and Abby all have a secret that they keep from Gibb's but is it ready to come out yet? rating may go up in future chapters. Tiva, McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

**Ziva's POV**

He looked up at me but I carry on typing away at my computer and pretend I haven't noticed him. I was in the middle of looking through phone records of our new victim when I hear him type something else into his computer.

I look at him with a confused look on my face before noticing a email sign pop up on the bottom corner of my screen saying '_From Tony'. _I look around the squad room to make sure no one is watching me as I carefully opened it.

'_I love you'_ was the only thing that it said but those three little words made my heart skip a few beats every time I heard or read them.

I look up at Tony to see him talking on the phone that seems to be a witness. I notice Gibb's coming down the stairs from MTAC with the Director so I type back '_I love you too' _before quickly shutting down my email. It seemed like I managed to do it just in time too because before I knew it they were both stood in front of my desk asking if I had the phone records ready.

Gibb's didn't know about Me and Tony, at least I hoped he didn't because I'd rather not think what he would do if he did know.

He doesn't like it when co-workers date for starters if they did then they will be disobeying rule #12 and plus it would affect them a lot at work.

We have managed to keep our relationship a secret for 4 months now and I still don't think that anyone suspects anything.

I hand him the phone records before getting up and head over to the elevators to go down to Abby's lab. McGee was sent down a few hours ago to collect the results from the stain on the victim's clothes but he hasn't come back up to the bullpen yet so I decide to go and check on him to make sure he was ok.

As soon as I arrive at her lab I hear giggling but I couldn't see anyone. I go into the back room and walk up to the window of her office. I notice Her and McGee sat on the sofa, kissing. I bolt out of the room and take my phone out of my pocket before hitting speed dial #1.

"_why, hello Zee-vah. Is everything ok_?" It really annoyed me when he pronounced my name like that but I had to admit, coming from Tony It was pretty damn cute.

I roll my eyes before replying. "_Erm yeah, everything is ok but I need you in the lab straight away, oh and take the stairs please_"

"_Okay, will be there in a few minutes. Bye_"

"_bye_" I shut my phone and put it back into my pocket. Before I knew it Tony was coming out of the doors that lead to the stairwell.

"Right I am here what do you need me for?"

"I need you to go into Abby's office, don't make a sound but I need you to go and have a look at something for me please"

"ok" he looked at me for a couple of minutes with his eyebrows furrowed but he did what I asked and made his way over to her Office.

He peeked into the window I had just looked through to Witness what I just had, but this time they looked as if they were ready to eat each other.

He opened the doors and coughed so they knew he was there. They turned around to Tony with his arms crossed over his chest and me biting my bottom lip to try and hide my laughter from my two friends and colleagues. We both notice the tint of pink in both of their cheeks when they saw that we had witnessed the whole thing.

"So Mclovebird how long has this been going on for?"

"Shut up Tony and 2 months"

I see McGee glance over at Abby who has her face buried into her hands obviously really embarrassed at what has just happened. He grabs her hand.

"Oh really and what does Gibb's say about this mini relationship?"

I playfully slap Tony's arm as he quietly chuckles to himself.

"We haven't told him yet, anyway Tony what does Gibbs say about your fling with Ziva?"

He has a small smirk on his face as Tony shifts uncomftabely in his spot.

"What are you talking about McGee? I'm not seeing Ziva!"

"Oh really Tony, do you remember when I was fixing your computer 3 months ago?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything"

"Well if you would let me finish I will tell you, anyways once I had finished a email had popped up from Ziva saying '_Hey, Had a really great time last night, thank you Tony. Love you xxx' _and that isn't really something you would send to a co-worker is it?"

"Fine then, Yes I am seeing Ziva and No we haven't told Gibb's and before you ask, 4 months weve managed to keep it a secret."

"Well when are you two thinking of telling him?"

"I don't really know. But im not telling him on my own, we either tell Gibb's all together or we don't tell him at all and try to keep it a secret for a few more months"

"Tell me what DiNozzo?"

We all turned around to see Gibb's standing in the doorway to Abby's lab with a coffee in one hand for him and a caf pow in the other one for Abby.

Oh. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you for reviewing, favouriting and following my story, it really means a lot. Thank you. **

'_Tell Me what DiNozzo?'_

Tony's POV

"Erm nothing Boss."

"No DiNozzo, you will tell me and I may let you keep your job."

I look around the room to see McGee trying to hide his amusement, Abby with her head in her hands and Ziva trying to comfort her.

"Sorry Boss, still can't tell you."

"Fine then, I will tell Vance to find you another job and I want you to pack up your stuff from your desk as soon as possible."

"But-."

"No buts Tony. You either tell me or you lose your job, simple as that."

'Grr, fine then but McGee is telling you first."

"Ok, just please will someone tell me what is going on."

I move over to where Ziva and Abby are sitting and take the spot on the other side of Ziva. I smirk in McGee's as he is giving me the death glare.

"_Good Luck Tim, you're going to need it."_ I think.

"Are you going to tell me then McGee?"

"Yeah, go on Tim, tell him"

"Tony!" Gibbs snaps in my direction.

"Shutting up Boss."

"Thank you, so come on then, tell me what you have to say"

"I umm … I am .. er." McGee stutters out, nervous

"For God's sake McGee, spit it out!"

"Sorry, I um .. I'm seeing Abby Boss."

"Finally" he shouted managing to make everyone jump, even Ziva with her Mossad-Ninja skills, you will have to be really talented to do that.

"Wait what? Your not mad boss?"

"Of course not, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear that, but I'm warning you now McGee, if you hurt her in anyway, I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

"Thanks Boss" He goes over to Abby and sits down next to her, draping a protective arm around her shoulder. As soon as he did this you could see her tense body relax a little bit into his touch.

Gibb's turned to me and asked the same question that he had just asked McGee a couple of minutes ago.

"Ziva Boss, I'm seeing Ziva."

"Oh I know about that"

"WHAT?" both of our mouths were wide open in shock. "How the hell did you find out?" I ask him.

"Oh please do you really think that the security guard would of got a tape of you and Ziva making out in the elevator without showing me? And plus how where do you think she would of got that from Tony?"

He pointed to a faint outline of a Hickey on her neck.

"Well, that could have come from anyone."

"Just admit that it is from you Tony. We all do." McGee said clearly trying to hide his laughter but failing, badly as a few laughs escaped his lips.

"Alright, fine. Yes it is from me. Happy now, McGoo?"

"Yes Tony, I am."

Gibbs hands Abby her Caf-Pow that everyone forgot he even had and heads back towards the elevator.

"Just don't let it affect your work DiNozzo." he turns around before turning around before walking into the elevator to go back upstairs.

"And don't hurt her."

'"Yes Boss, don't worry about it. I won't."

I walk over to Ziva and put my arm around her waist. She leaned her head against me shoulder as we watch him disappear.

"_Eh. That went better than I thought it would." _I think

**A/N: Review tell me what you think, sorry it's short I promise I will make the next one a lot longer. Will update it either on Friday or sometime this weekend.**

**Thank you to MauraRizzoli1 and I3GodTivaNcis for reviewing.**

**Thank you to MauraRizzoli1, Eni01, countrygirl1986, hprox86, stargatesg1973, GilandSaraTogether4Ever and Ely101ncisfan for favouriting my story **

**And also thanks to tiva2121, Eni01, MauraRizzoli1, countrygirl1986, Ely101ncisfan, EMT1215, 13GodTivaNcis, SweetestSerenity, beckums8685, dreaming-of-tonight, hprox86, kittyangel10, ncis leverage girl 124, Night girl98 and stargatesg1973 for following my story. Means a lot guys. Thank you.**

**~ Rachel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ziva's POV**

I woke up the next day to find myself wrapped up in Tony's arms. I loved waking up like this and for some reason, ever since we told Gibb's about us, it feels like there has been a huge weight that has lifted of our shoulders.

I turn around so I am laying on my back and I place my head in the crook of his neck.

"Good Morning" he mumbles into my hair before kissing the top of my head.

"Morning" I look up into those green eyes that makes my heart melt everytime I do. "Come on, we need to get ready for work".

"Grr, oh god I hate mornings"

"Awh, if your with me then you will have to get used to it" I give him a small smile "Now come on Tony, im going to take a shower"

"Ok, see you in a bit" He snuggles back down into his pillow and pulls the sheets back over his body.

"Tony?"

"Yes Sweet cheeks?" he slightly glances up whilst he replies.

"Care to join me?" I didn't have to ask twice as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and into the bathroom.

We got out 20 minutes later and quietly got dressed with huge smiles plastered onto our faces.

I quickly peck his lips before grabbing my gun, badge, coat and keys before heading out into the parking lot towards my mini red cooper.

"See you at work Tony"

"Bye Zee-Vah"

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up"

"Sorry, see you at work, love you."

"Love you too!"

* * *

I arrive at work 10 minutes later to find no one else in the Bullpen. I suggest that McGee is down stairs with Abby in her lab and Gibb's is either in MTAC, in autopsy with Ducky, with the Director or just on his usual coffee run.

I was correct as McGee walked in with his arm around Abby's waist and was followed by Gibbs with a coffee.

"Morning Ziver, are you ok?" he asks whilst picking up and answering his phone that had been frantically ringing for the past hour.

I quickly nod my head and return back to doing my paper work.

"Gear up, dead petty officer in Quantico. McGee get the truck, Ziva your with me. Where the heck is DiNozzo"

"Right here boss" We both turn our heads to see Tony walking out of the elevator.

"You're late"

"I know Boss, sorry" He puts his bag down before sitting down at his desk. He looks up at us before standing up and grabbing his bag – again. "Sorry".

"Rule #6 DiNozzo"

"Sor- you know I think I might shut up now"

"Good choice, now come on"

"On your six boss"

I glare at him and he mouths sorry to me but I cut him off with a kiss.

"You're in work so stop trying to eat each other and get in the elevator before we become more late." We turn around to see Gibb's standing in one of the back corners of the elevator with his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

We arrived at the crime scene 30 minutes later to see Ducky and Palmer earlier than us for once. Normally Palmer would get Ducky lost or it would be the other way round and Ducky would get Palmer lost.

"Ahh, Jethro I have seen that you have finally made it, what caught you lot up?"

"Two of my agents couldn't keep their hands to themselves" he looks over at me and Tony before returning to talk to Ducky. I turn my head and manage to see Tony's cheeks going bright red. I had to admit that I was a tad embarrassed too.

"McGee, Bag and Tag, Tony, take photos and Ziva, talk to the witness"

I move over to the witness that was stood next to Tony.

"Agent David, the witness furthest away from Agent DiNozzo please"

I move across the road to the second witness but gave a quick look to Tony beforehand; making sure that no one saw us, specifically Gibb's.

It was a slow day after that; it turned out that it was only a suicide so we were doing paperwork for the rest of the day. I finished that case and carried on with the paperwork from the case last week.

_**I can't wait till this is over.**_

**A/N: Tell me what you think. sorry its short and i promises a long one but i didnt know what to put. Honestly the next one is long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Now time for chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

The week after we told Gibb's about us I was woken up by the sound of someone being sick. I rub my eyes and jump straight out of bed and run into the bathroom to find Ziva throwing up over the toilet. I go over to her and pull her hair back with one hand and rub her back with the other. Once she had finished, she just collapsed into my arms, I gently wrap them around her waist as she quietly sobs into my bare chest.

"Are you alright Zee?"

"Yes I am fine, thank you Tony; I just have a little Beetle, that's all"

"It's bug, Ziva"

"What?" she asks with a hit of confusion in her voice.

"You said that you have a little beetle, but it's meant to be; I've got a little bug, I think you have got mixed up"

"I don't care Tony". She gets up, flushes the toilet and grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste from the sink to brush her teeth.

"Do you want a coffee?"

She nods her head before disappearing off into my bedroom to get ready for work. We have been spending every night with each other recently, whether it is at her house or at my house.

The kettle was only starting to boil when she walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools by the counter. She was wearing cargo pants today – something I haven't seen her wear ever since I first saw her. She was also wearing a plain white top and a brown army style jacket with brown walking boots. Even if she didn't feel ok she was still one of the most gorgeous person I had ever seen.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her whilst handing her the cup of coffee.

"I am just feeling like I have to throw up all of the time, my breasts are sore and I – uh oh." She had her eyes wide open when she said the last bit.

"Uh oh, what Zee?"

"Erm, I have to go, I will see you at work, yes?" she leans over the counter to give me a quick kiss before grabbing her things and runs out of the front door.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

Before I knew what I was doing I was climbing out of my car and running into the store. I picked up a couple of bottles of water and made my way over to the pharmacy section. I got a box of ibuprofen and two boxes of pregnancy tests and head over to the checkouts.

I arrived at the Navy Yard 20 minutes later. I park my Mini Red Cooper next to Tony's Mustang; grab my stuff including the bag from the store and walk slowly into the building. I show the security guards my badge and make my way over to the elevator hoping not to bump into anyone, especially not Tony or Gibb's.

I walk into the Bullpen to see only McGee sat as his desk doing paperwork from last week's case. He looks up at me and gives me a small smile.

"Morning Ziva. Are you alright? Tony said you were sick this morning." He asked me with a concerned look on his face, I give him a small smile too before replying.

"Yes I am feeling much better, thank you Tim. Do you know where Tony is?"

"Erm the director wanted to speak to him before and I haven't seen his since so I guess he is still with him."

"Thank you" I place the bags behind my desk and take both of the pregnancy tests out. I look around the room to make sure no one is watching me as I carefully place them into my jacket pocket. I stand up, rather too fast for my liking but I make my way over to the elevator I was only stood there for a couple of seconds when the doors opened to reveal a certain someone I really did not want to see right now.

_**Oh shit.**_ I think as the person I am looking at gives me his signature grin.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I was on my way down to Abby's lab when the elevator stopped and opened its doors to reveal Ziva looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Er, Ziva are you ok?" I try to ask her but she doesn't reply. "Ziva?"

"Oh right, yes I am fine I am just on my way down to see Abby"

"Me too" she gives me a small smile which isn't like Ziva at all before heading inside and leaned against one of the elevator walls. I was about to turn back arouns when something caught the corner of my eye. It was the corner of a white box that was sticking out the top of her pocket. I quickly grab it and moved over to the other side of the elevator.

"Tony, give it to me-"

"No, wait, you're pregnant?"

"I'm not sure"

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I said what I mean Tony, I'm not sure if I am pregnant or not, that is what I came down here to find out" before I knew it she took the test back and ran out of the open elevator doors, down the corridor and into the women's bathroom. I take off after her but when I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

"Come on Ziva, open the door."

"No! Go away Tony"

"I'm not going anywhere Zee, even if you aren't pregnant, I will not leave you, I love you Ziva David, with all my heart, forever and always." I hear a few sniffles and some footsteps before she unlocked the door. She stood in front of me with bright red puffy eyes and tears streaming down her face. I walk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and locking it again.

"I love you too" she mumbles into my chest as I give her a giant hug and a few kisses on the top of her head.

"Now come on" I grab her hand and pull her into one of the cubicles. "Let's see if I'm going to be a Daddy" I hand her both of the boxes before leaving her alone.

* * *

She walks out 5 minutes later with a smile on her face.

"Zee, come on, tell me, I'm dying over here"

"Would you rather have a little boy or a little girl?"

"You mean?"

She nods her head like a little child as if they had just been asked if they wanted ice cream. "Yes Tony, I'm pregnant"

I ran over to her and picked her up. "Oh my gosh Zee, this is amazing, im going to be a dad!"

"Tony, calm down" She laughs a little bit before I put her back down on the floor and kiss her gently but with all the passion and love I had in me.

We broke apart when we heard a small giggle coming from the doorway, we turn our heads to see Abby stood there practically jumping up and down.

"Abby, how did you get in here? Tony locked the door?" She turned around to face me. "You did lock the door didn't you?"

"Yes I did" we both turn our attention back towards Abby. "If I locked the door Abs, then how the hell did you manage to get In?"

"I guess Ziva forgot that she taught me how to pick locks"

"She what? You taught her how to pick locks?"

"Yes, what's the big deal?"

"Ziva, she's a forensic scientist, please tell me you haven't taught her to throw a knife?"

"Erm"

Everyone was silent for a couple more minutes before we burst into laughter.

"So let me get this straight, you can now pick locks and you have been taught how to throw knives"

"Yes, I guess I am part Ninja now too."

We burst into laughter again for the second time in 5 minutes. If you are ever feeling down then just go to Abby and she will cheer you up. That girl is amazing.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. I promised you a long chapter next one will be put on sometime this week. Remember to review, tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long. I had a story up but no one liked it so I am going to create another one where Ziva finds out she is pregnant with twins and Abby already has a child and make the story I deleted the sequel to that one. I was going to make it the sequel to this one but it doesn't fit and I already have two of the chapters written out and I don't want to change them. I will try and update High School – Teenage Dreams, High School Adventures and Best friends, Boyfriends and Basketball soon. Anyway, enough of me ranting here is chapter 5 for Not So Secret. Enjoy and please remember to review to tell me what you think of it thanks **

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Ziva David" the doctor shouted from the other side of the waiting room where me and Tony were sat. We both stood up with our hands entwined and made our way over to the door where the Doctor was stood. We walked into the small room to be welcomed with the scent of disinfectant. " please, take a seat, we would like to do a couple of tests to determine if you are pregnant and if that is the case then estimate how far along you are and when your due date is. Any questions?" We shook our heads as we sat down on the two plastic chairs next to his desk. "Ok then, Miss David please roll up your sleeve so we can take a blood test" I did what he asked and placed my arm onto the side of his desk, he took a needle and syringe from the small table at the far side of the room and placed it into the crease of my elbow where the best vein to take blood from. Once he had taken enough blood to make sure they could test it, he took the needle from my arm and told me to keep the Cotton ball there so it doesn't keep bleeding and he could find a small plaster to cover it with. "So I have given your blood to our specialist and she will test it to make sure everything is ok. I would like you to take a urine sample so we can check that the pregnancy test was correct. The bathroom is down the corridor and the second door on the left" he gave me the small cup as I left the room. I returned a couple of minutes later with the small cup in my hand; I place it on the small table as he asks me to sit down again.

"We have received the results from your blood test and there is nothing wrong with it, all we need now are the results from your urine sample and we can tell you if you are pregnant or not"

"Thank you"

"No problem Miss David"

"Please, call me Ziva"

"Ok Ziva, it looks like we have got the results and we are pleased to tell you that you are pregnant and you are 12 and a half weeks along." I smiled at that piece of information. 12 weeks ago me and Tony had made love and not just had sex for once. We hadn't had sex until two weeks after so I know it wasn't from a quick casual act. "We are able to do an ultrasound today if you would like to see your child"

"Yes please" I turn to Tony to see a huge grin on his face as he stars into space "Tony? Tony?" When he doesn't answer for a second time, I give him a Gibbs - slap and he immediately come out of his 'trance' "are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine, I'm just happy. So happy" he puts his arm around my waist to pull me closer and kisses me on the temple as we make our way to the room next door to have a ultrasound.

"Hello dear, I am Dr. Maye and I will be giving you a ultrasound today, will you please lay down on the table and lift your shirt up, this may be a little cold" did as she asks and put my hand out for Tony to grab it. He entwined our fingers and gave it a small squeeze before kissing my knuckles. I gasped and tensed up a bit when the cold gel first hit my stomach but soon relaxed when she put the small probe on top of it and spread the gel across my tummy hoping to find the picture of the baby. Soon enough a few shapes the size of peanuts popped up on the screen. I watched how she furrowed her eyebrows and put the probe down where it was before and went out of the room, calling for another doctor. i turned to look at Tony and saw worriness in his eyes

"What is going to happen Tony? Sure enough if a doctor calls for another doctor, it can't be a good thing can it?"

"I don't know Zi, I honestly don't know" The doctor came in after a couple of minutes of silence with a second doctor.

"Is everything alright? Is the baby ok?"

"The baby is fine Ziva, I just needed this doctor to check something on your ultrasound for me" I notice the second doctor nod to Dr. Maye and then leave the room. "Ziva, can you see that there is two shapes on the screen?" she asks as I slowly nod my head. "Well those are two babies; you are having twins Ziva, congratulations"

"Wow, were having two babies Zi. Can you believe it? In about 7 and a half months we will have children. Our children"

"I know Tony, I can't believe that. I love you"

"I love you too Zi, do you think we should tell the team now or when we find out the gender of them?"

"Now I think is best"

"mm" he leaned over the side of the table and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Excuse me Mr and Mrs DiNozzo but you can wipe the gel of your stomach now if you want" i look at Tony with my eyebrows raised at the sound of Mrs DiNozzo instead of Miss David before grabbing some tissues and wiping the blue gel off my belly. "Pictures are available to pick up at the front desk"

"Thank you Dr. Maye" I take Tony's hand in mine, entwining our fingers together and walk out of the room, towards where the front desk is. We stopped in our tracks when we hear our doctor call the next name into his room. We turn around to see Abby and McGee standing up at the far side of the waiting room, stopping where they were too when they saw us.

"ZIIIVVVAAA!" she ran over to us and slung her arms over both of our shoulders. "Are you definitely pregnant then?"

"Yes I am, we are having twins too. What are you doing here? Are you pregnant too?"

"I think so, my machines in the lab told me that it was positive, I was just wanted to make sure that I was"

"That's great news Abs, congratulations McGoo"

"Thanks Tony, you too, well we better go, we will see you at work later ok?"

"Sure McGee, bye Abby" I give her another hug before taking the pictures the receptionist gave me and walked out of the hospital, towards Tony's Mustang with Tony following closely behind me.

The car ride back to the Navy Yard was silent apart from me humming to a couple of songs that were playing on the radio and a couple of glances and grins to each other. Once we had got through the gates and parked the car, we turned to face each other and Tony spoke up.

"I have an idea of how we could tell Gibbs about little DiNozzo one and little DiNozzo two" he said, gesturing to my stomach that was slightly swollen.

"Go on then"

"I can transmit the ultrasound photos onto my computer and then email them to him. What do you think?"

"Not a bad idea at all"

"Good, now come on then, let's get inside"

"Ok then" we both climb out of Tony's car and walk into the entrance of the building, showing the security guards at the front desk our badges and caught the elevator up to the squad room. When we arrived, Gibbs was no – where to be seen, he was probably out getting another cup of coffee so we re – logged onto our computers and got back on with our paperwork.

* * *

**36 weeks…**

**Gibbs' POV**

Tony and Ziva walk into the bull pen, hand in hand, yet again. Ziva was wearing another one of her baggy tops today. I've noticed how she seems to always wear baggy tops. She's been in the side lines and not putting herself in danger like she normally does and she's been really tired lately. Wait, no she can't be. She would have told me if she was.

"David, DiNozzo. My office now" they share concerned looks before walking behind me into the elevator. Once we were inside I flicked the emergency switch and turn to face them. "Do you have something you would like to share with me?"

"What do you mean Boss?" Tony asks looking between me and Ziva.

"When were you planning on telling me that Ziva's pregnant DiNozzo?"

"We did boss. A month ago. We sent you that email with the ultrasound photos attached to it. Did you not get it?"

"Did you forget that I don't read emails DiNozzo?"

"Tony!"

"Sorry Zee, there on your email if you want to have a look"

"How are they Ziver?"

"They are fine. We found out we were having twins last month and the appointment to find out the genders is on Saturday"

"Congratulations Ziver. You too DiNozzo"

"Thanks Boss" he said but winced when I head – slapped him. "What was that for?"

"For knocking one of my best agents up. You can go home now. You have finished all of your paperwork and we don't have a case but I expect you to be here on time – if not early on Monday, got that?"

"Yes Boss" they said together before I flicked the emergency switch again and the elevator came back to life.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for the long wait. It has been almost a month – I think. I will try and update High School – Teenage Dreams, Best Friends, boyfriends and basketball and High School Adventures as soon as possible. Please review **

**~ Rachel**


End file.
